


WarHounds

by RABel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forced Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Political Marriage, War, alternate universe - medieval/middle ages, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: Hux is the warmongering Emperor of the west that sits on the brink of battle with every nation that doesn't submit to his will. With an army of millions, there is but only one other nation that could possibly stand against him. When they offer their hand in alliance, the young Emperor can hardly refuse, no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't actually know when this will be getting updated seeing as I'm posting it right as I finish re-reading and editing it so do excuse anything I missed. I guess it will be a "when it's done its done" thing so there's that. Enjoy it while it last cause I don't know how long it will be, so long.

Hux watch from on his horse as the battle died down a few yards in front of him. His stood out stock against his white horse with his grey armor, red hair tied up in two buns before being shoved under his helm. His eyes watched over the field in front of his for something in particular, something that annoyed him immensely but he couldn’t just throw away because they were a gift and actually quite good at her job, if she would stay in one place long enough to _get_ orders _to_ follow.

 

The most irritating bit was when she did something good when not following Hux’s orders.

 

An ax smacked into the back of a young soldiers head, sticking there as Caesar used the other ax to cut deep into the midsections of the other soldiers that tried to get the jump on her. She was a stout woman, with short brown hair tied up into knots all about her head and wore dirty gold plate armor right side of her chest and her whole right arm along with covering each leg up to her mid thigh before being cut off by a leather strap skirt, the rest of her was covered by some sort of leather straps and her grey silk tunic.

 

“Caesar, get over here!”

 

The brunette stopped what she was doing and immediately turned to look at him like she had been caught with her finger in the honey pot. Grudgingly she made her way past other soldiers who were now just playing with the enemy more than fighting them.

 

“How does it feel to kill you kinsmen?”

 

“Is it of importance to the current time?”

 

Hux leveled Caesar with a sneer and only got a mocked one in return, “You're insubordination should be punishable by death.”

 

“‘Should’, but, the death of someone with abilities such as the one I have would be, what you say, a waste.” Caesar laughed, patting the horses but as she did so.

 

Hux scoffed, “I didn’t call you over here to be threatened. We’re moving back, our _opposers_ have started to retreat.”

 

“And we’re not pressing?”

 

“Not at the moment.” Hux huffed before sighing through his nose, “The troops won’t take very long to regroup and, surprisingly, since I decided to bring you with us, they seem to be fighting with more … well, fight.”

 

“Very well.” Caesar said with a nod. She hesitated for a moment before saying, “I’ve heard that there has also been word from the Eastern States.”

 

That caught hux’s attention. The Eastern States were secules, hermits with a surprisingly strong army. A cult of black robe wearing “Knights” runs everything but even they’re ran by some sort of higher power that’s only know as the Supreme Leader. And now they’re talking to them, of all nations they make contact with the one that’s economy runs almost entirely on being at war.

 

“Why would they talk with us?” He asked raising a brow in suspicion.

 

Caesar shrugged, “Let us hope it is not one declaring a war. May-phaps they need only the cups of sugar.”

 

Hux just looked at her with a flat expression which made her quickly dismiss herself to go round up the troops before they headed back. There was many things Hux wanted to look over before even thinking about looking over the message, the write ups for the battle was already sitting heavy on his head and now word from a mute nation was not making anything more comfortable.

 

\--

 

_Come_

 

One simple word. _One._ How could it be that a single word could shake Hux so much it translated physically into his hands. He grabbed the tankard to his side and drink down the rest of his lukewarm mead, choking in disgust when it was already half way down his throat. What would the Eastern State even want with him? What did he ever do of notice? From all that his father had spouted out about him before his “untimely” death, how weak and flimsy he was, and Hux taking the throne from his father had just been something everyone expected if not below it. How could he be anything of worth to the States,what made him worth their time?

 

There was a single knock on his door before it opened and one of the maids walk in with a plate full of food for him and Caesar at her back. Hux only gave a nod of thanks and watched as the older woman left before turning to Caesar.

 

“All is well and set for anything that need to be done if you so say.” She said with the utmost confidence before clasping her hands behind her back and looking as if she had just won the badge of honor.

 

“When you said the Easter states sent word, you really meant _a_ word.”

 

Caesar raised a curious brow. Hux sighed and handed over the letter for her to read. If she could even read it. Which it seemed like she couldn’t.

 

“Why one word? Seems a waste for such a piece of parchment.”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not the big thought to get form it, but yes: it is quite a waste.” Hux sighed and began to pace in front of his desk as Caesar took a seat at it and started to eat his dinner, “It’s a single word from a nation that never speaks, and it’s to _me_ , to _us_ , the “warmongers”. **_Why_ **?”

 

Caesar shrugged -absolutely no help- before swallowing and speaking, “I know only little of this “Nation” but I would think it a wise choice to try and align myself with others with strong armies. It could be for just that.”

 

“ _Or_ , it could all be a set up.”

 

The smaller woman hummed around the food in her mouth, “The way that will make everything the clearest would be to go and seek the truth.”

 

“I hoped I wouldn’t have to travel alone, but I feel that bringing any guards would be seen as an act of aggression, _especially_ coming from us.”

 

“Ture.” Caesar trailed off as she picked at her teeth with a knife, “Whatever shall you do then?”

 

Hux turned to her with a flat expression.

 

Shed pointed to herself, “Me?” She huffed, “You want of me to accompany you? I … kill … a lot of people.”

 

The General shrugged, “they don’t know that and you're better than nothing.”

 

Caesar but a hand over her heart, “The wounding you have done to me is small yet painful.”

 

\---

 

Kylo stood alone in his master’s large chambers, the curtains drawn over the windows cloaking the room in utter darkness and making it hard to pick out the man lying on the bed from the bed itself. Kylo walk forward, bowing before dropping down to a knee, his black plate mail clatter against it’s self as he did so. Looking up through his helm and waiting for his master to say anything before moving to stand again.

 

“Kylo,” Snoke started, “As you well know, word has been sent to the Arkanieson Empire, _if_ they have any respect they will be arriving at our shores in a days. When they arrive, whoever the Emperor sent, I want you to great them and get them situated in their new surroundings. Peace is the meaning of the meeting after all, I wouldn’t want to have to send back a burt boat with the bodies of his subjects to that warhound.”

 

Kylo looked up to his master, “If I may: why me, master? I seem to be one of the furthest things from a friendly face.”

 

Snoke merely raised a hand to silence him, “They may come as guest, but they are far from being welcomed as friends.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t just burn that damned “Empire” to the ground, the man that runs it is nothing more than a self-centered child that has just enough brain to bark out a few orders suitable to win a war.” Kylo huffed as he stood.

 

“None of that matters when it comes to having powerful allies, we should be glad that one of his men hasn’t yet come running up to are gate with a declaration of war-”

 

“Like they could even win.”

 

“-Enough Kylo!” Snoke bellowed making Kylo flinch, “It would be in our best interest to stand with the Arkanieson Empire, whether or not you like it does _not_ matter! You will do this, and that’s final, understood?”

 

The question was no real question. Kylo ducked his head, “Yes, master.”

 

Snoke huffed, “Good, now go and get some rest. I’ve heard the first impression is the most important.”

 

Kylo bowed again before turning and leaving. His blood boiled at the thought of having to fight some child’s war as said man sat on the sideline sipping of their weird tea drink the people of the empire seem to enjoy so much. It was hard for him to even appreciate the war tactics of the Emperor from all he’s heard of his youth and inexperience with anything to do with combat.

 

It wasn’t until early the next morning that he found himself face with a situation he had never expected to face. Especially with the knowledge he had of the Emperor and the people he ruled over.

 

With his fur cloak wrapped around his shoulders, he made his way down to the docks with a leisurely pass of a man that had all the time in the world. Once he finally got to the docks he was ment with a small wooden ship with a metal ram and spine that ran all the way to the back of the boat. It had two grey sails, the largest marked with a big red symbol Kylo could only assume was the insignia of either the Empire or the military but that honestly didn’t matter to him.

 

Probably the most interesting thing about all the was going on with the tall ginger and the short Reisty wearing gold armor from head to toe. They spoke to each other fast and in a language Kylo only picked up a few things here and there that didn’t make any sense. The Reisty especially didn’t make sense with whatever broken Arkanies she was speaking but somehow the other still made out fine like he had been listening to it for most of his life.

 

As if he knew he was being thought about, the ginger looked up and over to where Kylo was standing. His skin was exceedingly pale -most likely because he spent most of his time in doors- and also dusted with faint freckling, eyes a piercing shade of color that mixed between green and blue and his red hair was tied into a braid that wrapped around his head like a crown. Kylo was so hypnotized that he hadn’t even noticed the fact the man was scowling at him and the Reisty had started over towards him with an expression the bounced between curiosity and disgust from what he could see through the little t-shape opening of her helm.

 

Clearing her throat to get his attention she asked, “And who might you be, strangely helmed man?”

 

Kylo straighten his stance slightly and looked more down towards her surprise at her fluency with his tongue. “I am Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, I assume you are one of the representative sent from the Arkanieson Empire.”

 

“You are correct, but I must warn you against assume thing.” She teased, “I am Alus Caesar Oisin-Ry, the sworn Lord protector of the Emperor of the Arkanieson Empire, a gift to him from the Resities to Emperor Armitage Hux as a peace offering,”She huffed a little laugh before continuing, “That didn’t last very long.”

 

Kylo didn’t know exactly what he expected but the Lord protector seemed like a stretch to be sending to them, now would be the perfect time to land a strike on the Emperor and take his place if he had no one there to protect him, “If you're the Lord protector, that man you came with must be rather important to the Emperor.”

 

Caesar raised a brow at him, turning to look at the ginger before turning back to Kylo, “Who do you think that man is … exactly?”

 

His eyes drifted to look to the man who was now taking to the crew. He wore little armor and a grey tunic and pants with rather expensive looking black boots, “Judging on his appearance he doesn’t seem to get to the sun much but still has a lot of money so … I’d say an adviser, might even go as far as to say a _personal_ adviser.”

 

“I’m not sure what that last part suppose to mean but I don’t care about you enough to correct you're thinking so I’ll just leave you with that till reality hits you upside the head with a mace.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Nothing to concern yourself on too much, you’ll probably be dead before you could feel anything too much any how.”

 

Before Kylo could ask the snarky Reisty to specify more on why she was talking about him dying, the man in question called for her waving her back to the bag. She ran over and gave a little bow to the man and said something quickly before walking up towards Kylo and … straight past him, giving not even a glance.

 

Kylo huffed before rushing up to walk next to him, clearing his throat to get the man’s attention before speaking, “I’m _Lord_ Kylo Ren, _Master_ of the Knights of Ren, here to greet you to the Eastern States and offer any you any assistance while you here.”

 

The man just looked at him with a flat expression before turning around and yelling for Caesar who quickly ran up to stand on the open side of the ginger spitting out something quick that Kylo could understand as ‘yes’ at least. The ginger said something before Caesar nodded to him and looked past him to Kylo.

 

“He want to first apologize for not greeting you at all, he assumed you were one of you Supreme leader’s guardsmen with the whole-” She gestured to all of herself, “-getup and all. Second he would like to thank you and your own for allowing us to even set foot on you land let alone extend an alliance with us.”

 

Kylo huffed before muttering to himself, “Not like it was my idea, If I where my master I would have conquered you and you little brat of an Emperor _long_ ago.”

 

Apparently it wasn’t much to himself, the ginger stopped in his tracks and turned towards him seemingly understanding a few things that had come out of kylo mouth. He raised a brow and repeat, “Brat?” as if it was poisonous to him.

 

Kylo looked past the ginger to Caesar who just sat with a smirk on his face as she looked at him like she knew something he didn’t. Turning Back to the ginger he offered, “If he’s as young as people say he had no place holding power _or_ directing battle. With as little experiencing he might have, it’s amazing that you're Empire still stands.”

 

The ginger scowled at him again before spitting something at Kylo in his native tongue that might have been akin to a lashing if Kylo could understand any of it. At the end, he turned to Caesar just simply smiled a gave a curt nod before walking up to Kylo, dropping everything she was carrying at his feet.

 

“If you want to assit, you can bring _these_ to their respective chambers.” Kylo nodded, thinking it was the least he could do seeing as he seemed to piss off the pretty one quite a bit. Caesar grabbed Kylo’s wrist as he went to pick up the bags, “One more thing…” She raised a rather armored hand to sit by one of Kylo’s cheeks before smacking him hard across the face. Even with a helmet on, it still stung like he didn’t have it on at all.

 

Kylo only watched after the two of them as they made their way up to the palace. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at either of them, just shocked. No one had ever dared do something like that to him before, so whoever this man is he has to have more importance then Kylo had previously giving him.

 

When Kylo finally made his way up to the palace himself, he dropped the bags on one of the many servants before making his way to the great hall. He wanted to know more about the ginger and what exactly made him think he could order the Lord Protector of the Emperor to slap him. To even have the nerve to walk past Kylo without a shred of acknowledgment.

 

Arriving just in time to see the two walking up to great the Super Leader. His master sat in a large chair at the far end of the great hall that stood between two obsidian column that stretched from the vaulted ceiling to the floor, even with his illness he seemed a menacing piece. The two stopped a few feet from the foot of the throne, Caesar dropped to one knee as the ginger simply bowed his head for a quick moment.

 

Snoke smiled at him, something crocked and disfigured but a smile, “Thank you for coming, Emperor Hux.”

 

The Emperor said his own hello in his native tongue making Snoke look at Caesar for translation. She stood and moved to be at Hux’s side, “The Emperor is please that you would have us, Supreme Leader.”

 

Something broke in Kylo. He called the Emperor of Arkanieson a brat … to his face. Then proceed to insult his battle tactics without a single morsel of tack to him.

 

This is why he could be a diplomat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys are being boys and its very boy-ie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will come when you truly believe ... or when I get the energy to do more

Kylo walked through the courtyard, focused on the letter his Master had tasked him with delivering to the Emperor. So focused that he ran straight into a small woman that had been walking with a large plate of food, making her nearly spill it all over the ground. Luckily, she had quite the reflexes to catch it all before it did.

 

Looking at her, her skin was an olive colored and slightly tan, cover with freckles and moles. Eyes a light blue and only becoming more prominent by her dark brown hair that was pulled away from her face into intricate braids. The woman wore a grey silk tunic with black cotton pants the we're tucked neatly into her boots giving her an all over military look, if she were to stand up straight instead of leaning so heavily to one side like she was at the moment.

 

“I do hope whatever had on your mind was more important than my lunch,  _ Lord _ Ren.” the woman huffed, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

 

Kylo stared at her with wide eyes, a pause settling over both of them, “Who are you?”

 

The woman's expression went flat, “Caesar.” She said matter-of-factly, “I didn't know the helmet blocked so much.”

 

“I apologize for my … slip.” Kylo says with a slight bow, “I was actually just looking for you're Emperor, the Supreme Leader wishes for me to give him a message.”

 

Caesar nodded, “Follow me, I can take you to him.”

 

“Thank you, that would be most helpful.”

 

\--

 

Hux sat at the desk in his provide room, the whole thing was much … darker than he was use to. The room had barely any light coming in from the small window, on top of that all of the so call  _ decorations _ were all rather dark earthy colors, nothing like the bright reds and whites of his own room in the Empire. How he had gotten himself to only focus of the unappealing color scheme of the Eastern nations instead of the sudden death the could await just around the corner, Hux didn’t know but it was a welcome relief.

 

Till there was Caesar signature single hard knock on the door before it was pushed open and she came waddling in with too much food for one person in her arms and a dumb smile on her face. Behind her was the tall dark Master of Knights that had insulted him as a welcoming gift, and still, he had his dumb helmet on.

 

He looked over to Caesar with narrowed eyes before demanding, “Why?”

 

“He wishes to supply the words that his Master has tasked him with the delivering of.” She said as she plopped herself down on his bed and started chowing down on her food.

 

With a sigh he turned to face the Knight who in turn bow his head and said something that Hux could translate as another apology for the other day, which he had been getting from round about everyone that passed him. 

 

Hux waved away the words as if they were tangible before turning to Caesar, “Tell him, in the politest way you can think of, to shut up and leave. Please.”

 

“Understood, the apologies can get the so tiresome, yes?” she laughed before speaking in the Knights language. 

 

What ever she said made Knight Kylo raise his head and look to Hux before taking off his helmet. He said something else to Hux, but he was to focus on the fresh young face that he had been presented with to understand any of what he had said. Hux had been expecting some old man that had seen too many battles to count on all the hands of his enemies by the way he spoke about Hux but instead, he was meet with pale, mole dotted skin and wavy dark hair that reached the knights shoulders. His eyes were doe-shaped and a dark brown making him look even more like a child then the fact he was biting the inside on his lips.

 

Caesar said something back to the knight in the absence of Hux speaking, snapping him back to the here and now. Knight Kylo nodded and took something from inside his chest plate and handed it over to Hux. It was a small piece of parchment that was sealed closed by a red wax stamp. Opening it, Hux only narrowed his eyes as the page, as if summoned Caesar appeared over his shoulder reading over the page quickly. 

 

Hux turned to her with a slight raise in his brow as a silent question. Caesar took the letter fully from him and looked over it once more before speaking, “Through all the frills and bows, it seems the Supreme Leader has a proposal of sorts for you.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“An -Lord's what do you call it?- An accord, and not for much on the part of you either.”

 

Hux looked from Caesar to Knight Kylo, eyes narrowing slightly at the man before asking Caesar, “What more does it ask for?”

 

“Nothing much at all, Sir. Just for some sort of … physical arrangement?” Caesar seemed confused. She looked up to the Knight and said something, the Knight wrung his hands and gave a wry smiled before saying something back that made Caesar take a step back. 

 

She moved to stand in front of Hux before saying something else quite enough for him not to hear and making him much more nervous than he should be getting. He’s decided he doesn't quite enjoy being somewhere he doesn’t know what's going on. And now that something with a sort of, as Caesar put it, ‘physical’ arrangement was presented to him from a nation that could squish him under their boot. 

 

What the ‘physical’ could mean was up to a lot of interpretations, most that made his skin crawl.

 

\--

 

“Just tell you Emperor that the bond would only be that between the two nation and nothing else.”

 

Caesar nearly gagged on the concepted, “I am  _ not _ going to be the one to tell that  _ prude  _ that he has to marry one of you barbarians!”

 

Kylo was taken aback by the sudden harshness of the Lord protector tone. Right as he was about to lash back Caesar raised a hand to stop him and said, “I'm in no mood or mindset to try and even breach the topic to my Emperor so I'm leaving that to you seeing as he's already pissed at you,” She patted Kylo on the back before move toward the door, turning around she added, “Have fun, and do try not to get bit.”

 

The door closed behind her, leaving Kylo with the young Emperor who had now taken it upon himself to open up the preserves and nearly down half a bottle.

 

Kylo stood himself up straighter, squaring his shoulders before clearing his throat to get Emperor Armitage’s attention. The man turned to him with goblet still in his hand, taking one last sip before setting it down on the desk to the side of him. Kylo was at a bit of a loss, there was something both incredibly frightening yet beautiful about the Emperor that made Kylo want to sink back into his himself and disappear forever but not without at least trying to give the man a little peck on the cheek.

 

Emperor Armitage said something that Kylo could pick out as something along the lines of, “Staring is rude.”

 

Kylo bowed his head and quickly said, “My apologies, you're greatness.”

 

The other scoffed, “Of course, all you ever do  _ is _ apologize. I'm lucky if I can even get one word out of you sort that isn't some form of ‘I'm sorry’ followed by my title.” 

 

Kylo looked at him for a moment, thinking. He seemed … tired, of all things to be, like the nights rest took more out of him then the day trip over. Snapping himself out of the small pity party he was throwing for the Emperor, he took a step closer to him before speaking again, “If you could read the message, the Supreme Leader would like a hand, your hand, to be presented as a mean of an alliance between the nations.”

 

“Yes, I saw something along those lines. I assume that if I refuse, there will be, what, war?” the question was rhetorical but the way in which the Emperor spit it out made Kylo skin crawl.

 

“Well no, not war. But the prospect of the alliance would be gone for as long as you rule.” Kylo said  before adding, “Not that you'd be kill for it either, I promise nothing bad will befall you if you decide to leave now.”

 

“Wonderful,” the word dripped with sarcasm, “And who exactly would I be marrying?”

 

“First and foremost, this is no marriage, it's a bond between our nations showing that we won't wage war against one another.” he said pointedly before adding to himself, “If there ends up being happiness in it, so be it.”

 

“And the person I'm to be  _ bonded _ to would be?” Emperor Armitage waved him on.

 

“Someone that is the equivalent to the Supreme Leader’s heir.”

 

“Who is?”

 

Kylo paused for a moment, “Me.”

 

\--

 

The hatchet landed in the center of the target, not even getting a second to settle there before another joined it, nearly cutting through the handle of the first. Caesar watched with one of her own hatches in hand, letting out a low whistle before turning to look at Hux who just stretched out another hand for her to put a hatchet in it. He had his hair wrapped back into a bun with a single braid going from the base of his skull up to it. The only things he wore was his baggy tan work pants being held up by several pieces of twisted leather and was tucked into some matching leather boots.

 

The next hatchet hit the target slightly outside of the range of the other two and earned a small growl from Hux. Caesar merely handed him another ax and went to stand on his opposite side, watching more of something to the side of the target then the target itself. She stopped him just as he went to throw the ax and instead pointed to a small training ring that she had been watching.

 

“That is the one that is suppose to be married to you?” She huffed, pointing to the ring more intently.

 

In the large ring stood, for what Hux could count, around six to seven men. Each wearing some form of black tunic and leather armor, and all with either a blunted sword or a plain pole arm. Caesar pointed to one of the men, the one that everyone else seemed to be trying to beat to death but failing horribly. That one man that threw all the other to the floor was the very same that bit him lip when in the mere presences of Hux.

 

“How can it be?”

 

Caesar merely shrugged, “And here he played the act of innocents and insult.” She looked over the Hux and smiled, “At least the man you will be bound to is not a weak one.”

 

Hux reach out behind him to smack Caesar in the shoulder before saying, “Get your bow.”

 

Caesar looked at him wide eyed before following his eyes to where he was looking and got a stupid smile on her face, “Course, sir.”

\--

Kylo threw back one of his knight right before an arrow went flying past his face, nearly cutting his cheek as he did so. After shaking off the initial shock, all the knights turned to where it had come from to see the young Emperor looking rather entertained at his Lord protector who was holding a bow. After noticing everyone watching them, the Emperor quickly moved his hand from Caesar should to smacked her outside the head so hard Kylo could hear it from where he stood.

 

“My apologies, Master knight. I don't know what came over her, I'll make sure she never gets a hold on another bow while we stay here.”

 

The knights shouted in disapproval before Kylo could agree. “A woman with aim as good as that should never drop a bow.” one shouted back to them.

 

Kylo turned to tell off his knight but the target behind the training right caught his attention. An arrow stuck out of the exact center of it, the little red ribbon at it’s end still tied in a bow. He turned back around and walked up to the Caesar with pure determination.

 

“Who taught you.” he demanded,getting a little quick of her brow back.

 

Caesar simply pointed to the Emperor who looked at him flatly before talking, “Trust me, if she wanted to kill you, she would have.”

 

“I must say, I never expected you'd even touch a weapon let alone be able to teach someone to master one.” Kylo huffed as he took Hux’s small hand in his own.

 

Hux tried to pull back, “I'll interpret that as a compliment.”

 

Kylo's face fell but he barely had any time to wonder how he had yet aging insulted the man when his knights came running up and started drowning Caesar with questions. She couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before the knights pulled her away toward the other target range and sparing rings, one even grabbing her quiver.

 

Emperor Hux watched after the knights before turning to Kylo and asking, “What was all that, they spoke to quickly for me to understand.”

 

“They were impressed with her aim,” he summed up, “The gist of the rest would be that they're trying to impress  _ her _ now.”

 

The Emperor said something in his own tongue before rolling his eyes. Kylo was about to ask if something was wrong when the other spoke before him, “To be honest with you, Master Knight, I never expected you be as good with a weapon as well.”

 

Kylo puffed out his chest a bit at the back handed compliment, “I wouldn't be useful any other way. I fight in any war I can to help my nation, there's no use in fighting with a blunt sword.”

 

The Emperor huffed a little laugh and shook his head, “You and I have much more in common then I had first thought.” he looked at Kylo with a little quirk in his brow, “Especially since I first thought we had nothing in common, Knight Kylo.”

 

Kylo looked at him for a moment, hypnotized by the bit of a smile that tugged at his lips before speaking again, “What do you mean by that, if I may ask?” 

 

“I fight with my man in each war I may, helps me find the best plan for attack and strategies in real time.”

 

Kylo was a bit shocked, all the leaders he had meet before had never bothered to concerned with dying themselves to even try and fight with their men. How he had been so arrogant to think the Emperor was in the same boat as that lot now made him want to kick himself in the knee.

 

“Very impressive.”

\--

“He's fucked.” one of the knight said from where he stood at Caesar side.

 

Caesar raised a brow at him, “Well, now I might just have to kill you for saying something like that about my Emperor.”

 

“No no!” the knight quickly turned to her and waved his hand like he could wipe away what he had said, “I mean our master, Lord Kylo.” he turned back to look at him, “Just the way he looks at your Emperor is enough to tell he's in far over his head.”

 

Caesar looked past the knight to see Kylo fawning over Hux with wide eyes as Hux shows him how to properly use a bow. She huffed a small laugh, “I leave that boy alone for a second and now he's friends with the enemy.” 

 

Another knight looked up from the little sparring match that was going on in front of them, “Perhaps they shouldn't judge the book before reading at least the first page.”

 

She paused a moment to let whatever she had just heard sink down into her head before answering. 

 

“Correct.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all the spelling and grammatical errors that may be in this chapter(which I know there are) I was on a tight schedule and had neither the time nor energy to go through it. 
> 
> if anyone would like to help me with reading through the chapters please feel free to say so.

“So, we’re agreed then.”

 

Snoke sat in his large chair once more, hunched as if the Supreme Leader’s whole being hurt him. Hux stood in front of the old man with Kylo to his right and Caesar to his left. Hux took a step forward and gave the best natural smile he could while having to look at the Leader’s scare twisted face.

 

“And I thank you for allowing  _ this _ at such short notice.” Hux gestured around himself before continuing, “With the remnants of the Rebels still trying to light some sort of …  _ spark _ within my people to make them turn on what with truly protect them, thankfully their loyalties stay with me but the sooner that little spark can the extinguished, the better.”

 

“Of course, Emperor.” the Supreme Leader nodded, “And we would be more than grateful to help you and your people.”

 

“If the Emperor is in such a rush to get back to his empire, why are we lollygagging so much on the topic? Shouldn’t we be getting it over with so he can return to them and stop this ‘ _ Spark _ ’ he seems to hate so much?” Lord Kylo huffed from his side, crossing his arms as he sunk slightly back into himself. He looked tired, like instead of sleep he had diced to fight an army making a slight tinge of sympathy bloom in Hux chest.

 

“You talk as if you're not to be leaving with them, Lord Kylo.” Leader Snoke said with a hint of amusement as he leaned forward in his chair. The knights expression twisted into one of confusion making his Leader explain further, “What use would the bond be if you weren’t to stay with the person you were bonded to, the whole thing would only turn to hearsay and land about the equivalent to signing some sort of document only to lock it away somewhere that no one could find it.”

 

Kylo looked about ready to refuse but backed down, looking from the Supreme leader to Hux before dropped his head, “Say you say, Master.”

 

“Don’t fret, Lord Kylo, I’m not sending you by yourself. Captain Phasma is to join you,” Leader Snoke turned to Hux for the last bit, “Think of the Captain as a gift of sorts.”

 

Hux nodded to him before scoffing to himself and turning to Caesar and speaking to her in their own language, “ _ Last time that happened, we were at war with the ‘gift-givers’ in less than a fortnight _ .”

 

Caesar pursed her lip, “ _ I believe I was worth it _ .” Clearing her throat, Caesar stepped forward and detached one of her hatches from her belt, “Well then, as is custom in the Arkanieson Empire, I will need the left hand from each participant.”

 

The Knight looked at her with a raised brow, “Why?”

 

Hux didn’t wait a moment, just wanting to get the whole thing over with, putting his left hand in Caesar’s waiting one before shoving a piece of spare fabric into his mouth. Caesar took a strong hold onto his ring finger, lining her ax up to just above the first joint before turning back to Lord Kylo, “For the ringing.” She said simple. Not a second later, she cut the very sharp hatchet right through Hux’s finger making the Knight mouth drop.

 

Caesar quickly pulled out a small roll of bandages and wrapped up the now stump of a ring finger Hux now had. Pulling a purple velvet bag she took out one of the two ornate gold caps and pushed it down on the stump. Hux took the piece of fabric from his mouth and tucked it away into a pocket, they turned to look at the Knight who just watched them with a mix of shock and horror.

 

Caesar reached out a hand to Lord Kylo, “If you would please.”

 

He just blinked at her.

 

\---

 

Kylo stared down at the gold cap on his ring finger, still in some much shock at what had happened that He hadn’t noticed Phasma till she clapped him on the shoulder and shook him out of his little trance like state.She wore her chrom plate armor, red velvet cape draped over her shoulders and held her helmet under one arm as she looked over Kylo’s shoulder.

 

She pointed to his hand and asked, “What happened there?”

 

Kylo could only spit out, “Bounding apparently.”

 

Phasma laughed and slapped his back once more before stepping away from him to look over the side of the boat, “That’s culture for you.” Her eyes moved over the dock before stopping on something that made her raise a brow before turning back to Kylo and asking, “Who is that then?”

 

Kylo finally dropped his hand from his face and moved over to the side of the boat just in time to see Caesar turning a new battle ax over in her hands, gold helmet back on her head. The Knight crowded her like she was some sort of religious deity and made Kylo roll his eyes. “That would be the Emperor’s Lord protector, Caesar.”

 

The Captain huffed, “She seems rather … shiny.”

 

“I guess that comes with being a sort of  _ God of War _ .” Kylo scoffed as he gestured to Phasma’s own armor. Phamsa only laugh at that before excusing herself to go met this so called ‘ _ God of War _ ’ that Kylo had the audacity to set on the same rank as her.

 

Snapped out of his little daydream, Kylo finally got a little bit of time to look around himself to see the ship he was on. It was larger than the one the Emperor had first came to the Eastern Nations on, double decked and made with a dark wood that changed to silvery metal half way down the hull. All the rails were painted red, matching the color of the insignia that was painted on the large main sail. 

 

Kylo was halfway through trying to find a weakness on the boat -getting a bit pissed that he couldn’t- when the bright red hair of the Emperor caught his eye down to the lower deck where he found him sizing up the new Captain he had be ‘ _ gifted _ ’. The Emperor regarded her with the utmost suspicion, even going as far as to have Caesar stand between him and the Captain -now that Kylo thought on it a bit, that  _ was _ Caesar job though- as well as using Caesar as a translator once more like you had to earn him speaking to you directly.

 

The last thought made warmth bubble up in Kylo’s chest, with a small skip in his step Kylo moved down to stand to the other side of Emperor Hux, wanting to test something. “If the journeys a day long, where will Captain Phasma and I be staying?”

 

“Captain Phasma was to be with Caesar in her own quarters seeing as she doesn't sleep on these trips else they last longer than three days.” the Emperor said as he turned to him, “And as for you, Lord Kylo, I believe there’s been a second cot set up in my room, your things have already been moved there but they can be moved again if you would like to sleep elsewhere.”

 

Hux seemed a little to hopeful with the end of his statement but Kylo ignored it anyway, too happy with himself over the look of shock on the Captain’s face after finding out the Emperor could understand her all along. Caesar clapped her hands together, bring everyone’s attention down to her before she started talking, “If you’d follow me, Captain, I can show you to where you’ll be sleeping.” Phasma merely nodded before walking away with the Lord protector, the look of shock turning to one of honourable defeat as they went. 

 

Kylo turned fully to the Emperor as he asked, “So then, which quartered belong to you?”

 

“The Captain’s.” Emperor Hux said simply before turning to walk over to the door under the second deck

 

He raised a brow, “I thought you were above that positions being the Emperor and all.”

 

The Emperor turned to him as he huffed a little laugh, “I am, I’m the General of the entire military but there’s no quarters for that so I must suffice for simply the Captain’s Quarters, that and this is my ship.”

 

Kylo followed Emperor Hux through the door and down a small hall till they came to a large ornate red door that Kylo stopped outside of to ask, “This is your ship?” he didn’t know why he was surprised but something about an Emperor going as far as the fight the enemy before they even came to his shores was … oddly attractive.

 

Emperor Hux pushed through the door to a larger room that only held a simple cot -now next to another similar to it- and a large desk that sat to the side of an ever larger table that was covered in maps and other pieces of parchment. The only decorations in the room was a single red carpet that covered most of the floor and matching curtains that hung slightly over the windows at the back of the room.

 

The Emperor turned to him and said bluntly, “Yes.”

 

\--

 

Caesar sat with her gold boots resting on what would be her dining table -but was now apparently an armory- crossed at the ankles. She watched the Captain threw narrowed eyes over the rim of her tankered as the beast of a woman sharpened her blade without taking an eye off of Caesar. She was odd looking to Caesar, with very light blond hair and verging on being even paler than Hux and most certainly taller than he was.

 

She put her drink down harder than she meant making a bit of her mead splash out, “Where are you from,  _ Captain _ ?”

 

Phasma raised a brow at Caesar, “Where are you from,  _ Lord protector _ ?”

 

Caesar raised her chin and leaned back further in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t see why that matters at all but the Old -now New- Republic of Regist. I only asked because I’ve never seen someone that has the same colors as yourself.”

 

The Captain scoffed before turning her attention to her sword, “I’m actually from the Republic of Regist as well,”

 

“I’m guessing from around one of the cities then?”

 

Phasma paused what she was doing at that, turning to Caesar with furrowed brows, “Are you trying to call me soft?”

 

“No,” Caesar said calmly, “I’ve just never been to the cities so I assumed that something I’ve never seen would be in a place I’ve never been. My da would never let me go somewhere so crowded.”

 

The other looked at her with a hint of sympathy, “Well, in that case; yes, I am from a city, Parnassain to be exact.”

 

Caesar nodded at that, “I’m from Valltesiter,” Phasma thought on the name from a moment and was about to say something but Caesar raised a hand to stop her, “It’s a small village in the middle on nowhere the the Republic forgot about just as I’m guess yours was. But there’s no reason to dwell on the past, I’m spent too much time leaving it behind me to trudge it up now.”

 

Phasma raised her own tankered to that, “Agreed.”

 

Caesar was about to ask the Captain another question when a sound that aesar can only compare to as a bird being smacked against a rock and killed coming from the room next to their own. Caesar simply raises a brow at the noise whereas Phamsa stands off the cot and turns to face the wall from where the noise had come from.

 

The Captain just slight turns her head to ask, “Who is it you're room is next to, exactly?”

 

Caesar scratched at her chin absentmindedly as she looked at the wall like she could see through it before huffing, “That would be the Emperor,” she turned to look at Phasma, “And, as of now, Lord Kylo.”

 

Phamsa looked back to Caesar with a small quirk in her lip and brow, “Oh really?”

 

“Yes, but I wouldn’t be that mischievous about anything since it sounded like one had just killed the other.”

 

The Captain’s smirk deepened as she rubbed her hands together, “Then we better go see if there alright.”

 

“It was most like just the Emperor’s lau-” Caesar was cut off by a hand covering her mother before being shushed.

 

“Just to be safe.”

 

\--

 

For how small the Emperor is, Kylo was quite surprised how much alcohol was needed in his system in order to make him bladdered. And even with that, it didn’t change much of him … personality wise that is. The only thing that really  _ did _ change was the fact he just seemed to keep talking, and talking, and talking.

 

Kylo had to force himself to try and focus the Emperor’s face as the other man paced the room in only a slightly see-through shirt and some leggings the man had stripped down to before his night cap that turned into much, much more. Stopping himself at his desk, Emperor Hux downed the rest of whatever was in his glass letting a little panic bubble of laugh escape from him as he went to pour another drink but found the bottle empty. He turned to Kylo with a look of dismay that seemed to be meant for more than the empty bottle.

 

The Emperor slumped down against the side of the desk before letting out a heavy sigh, “On top of the whole senate thinking I’m a spoiled child, I’m almost completely certain that the only reason any of the citizens follow me is because they don’t want to be ‘ _ silenced _ ’ which, I’ll tell you right now, I don’t do -it would such a waste of resources.”

 

Kylo nodded along to what he was saying, “From what you were saying before, I would have thought you're people would throw themselves to the sword in order to serve you.”

 

“If it meant it wouldn’t be me killing them, sure.” the Emperor laughed to himself for a second before looking up to Kylo, a soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks, “To be honest with you, when I got a letter from the Eastern Nation, I thought it’d be my death not-” he waved a hand between Kylo and himself, “-this, that’s for sure.”

 

Kylo looked down to his hand and stared at the gold capped stump once again, “Up until … this, I was almost certain that you’d leave and the next time I’d see you would be on the battlefield, hopeful on the same side.” he looked up to the Emperor then finding the man looking at his own hand, “If you don’t mind me asking, what changed your mind?”

 

Emperor Hux looked back up at him before trying to push himself off the ground but stumbling slightly and making Kylo rush forward to catch him, large green-blue eyes looking up at him with far too much awe for one person to have, especially in him. “Do you really want to know?” the Emperor asked as he took a step closer to Kylo, only a hairs-width apart.

 

Kylo could only nod in response. The Emperor dropped his glass before moving his hands to hold onto either side of Kylo’s helmet, “You.” His helmet moved up covering his eyes and exposing the bottom half of his face. He was about to ask what exactly was happen when the Emperor pushed even closer and soft, warm lips meet his own and any figment of question or doubt left his mind.

 

Wrapping his arms around the Emperor’s middle, Kylo turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He didn’t know exactly what was happening, but he knew he didn’t want whatever it was to stop. Kylo was certain he’d kill anyone that dared to interrupt them-

 

There was one of the most  _ stupid _ laughs Kylo had ever heard from outside the door that made Kylo stop and turn to look at the door. The Emperor huffed a little groan at the abrupt halt but decided to follow Kylo’s eyes instead of arguing.

 

\--

 

“You're fucked.” Caesar huffed as she leaned back on the chair she sat in that was opposite the Emperor’s room, folding her arms back behind her head as she closed her eyes.

 

Phamsa huffed as she stood from peeking through the open space of the door, “What are you on about, it’s not like their going to gloss over  _ you  _ being here.”

 

“And why wouldn’t they? I’m the Lord protector, the real question would why I  _ wouldn’t _ be here.” Caesar sighed, “Now, unless you want to be skinned alive, I have two suggestions: act like I just said the funniest thing in the world, or run for your life.”

 

“Why you little-” Phamsa was cut off by the door opening to reveal Knight Kylo -his helmet back down over his face- a wave of pure rage washing off of him that made the Captain start laughing like an idiot. She wiped at one of her eyes as if a tear was there before leaning against the chair Caesar sat in, “I must say, I never expect to be traveling with such a jester, you should have warned me.”

 

Kylo nodded to her, even without seeing his face, they could tell he was watching them with narrowed eyes, Phamsa ducked her head slightly, “I apologize for … waking you, my Lord.”

 

The Knight just kept looking at the two of them for a moment, “There’s no need for that, Captain, I’m glad you two are getting along, though, I believe you should be getting some rest, we must be ready for whatever may happen tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, my Lord.” She said with a bow before walking back over to Caesar room, leaving her and Kylo to stare at each other.

 

Caesar simply smiled at him, “I won’t tell.” She said, the smile twisting into a little smirk. Kylo only huffed and stepped back into the room leaving only Caesar in the hall. At least the Emperor and Knight were getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr at Frackenart  
> feel free to talk :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less for plot and more for other bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unedited one, school just started for me so I have no time now so lets just gut through his together, yeah

The ship was greeted at the docks by nearly the entire Empire, all wanted to see if their Emperor had made it out alive and see if he had brought something back as a praise. And what he  _ had _ come back with was no such thing. Battling through the edging bit of fuzziness and and the beginning of a head splitting headache, Hux made his way up to the lower deck getting ready to walk down the gangplank as soon as it was drop. Caesar was behind him with her head covered by her helmet and dropped down as she held the back of his cape, one of the only costumes she kept for her own. Behind her was Lord Kylo and, to his side, Captain Phasma, both wearing their helmets as well.

 

“I thought you're power was in danger, Emperor, to me it seems that  _ you _ are the only good thing in your people's lives.” the Knight said, the words losing their mocking tone part way through the statement.

 

Hux didn’t have time to respond before the plank dropped and Caesar was pushing him on down to the dock and back on solid ground where their horses waited. Once Hux had gotten onto his steed, Caesar was able to raise her head and move to the other, but she stopped making Lord Kylo nearly run straight into her back. Like before, Hux wasn’t able to ask what she was doing before she order two of the guards off their horses and waved from the other two to get on.

 

Caesar pushed them forward through the crowd of everyone with the Captain at her side, leaving the Knight and Hux to ride alongside each other, giving them the opportunity to talk, though Hux wasn’t sure he wanted that. “So about your people-”

 

Hux cut him off before he could continue, “I didn’t find it necessary to waste anymore of you Master’s time with this …  _ bonding _ nonsense, that and I still have a war to fight.”

 

“If you're fighting someone, why take the time to go to the Eastern Nations?” the Knight asked, turning only slightly to look towards him.

 

“It’s at a lull for the moment.” Caesar call from in front of them, “And, as I plan, will be over as soon as I’m able to get my battle armor on and back out into the field.”

 

“You’d abandon your  _ Lord _ for the battle field?” Captain Phasma asked, the smirk tangible in her voice.

 

Caesar huffed, “What, I would never shirk my duties and technical winning a this and every other war  _ is _ on of my duties. Lord protector and all that, you know, protecting.” 

 

The Captain scoffed at her, “How in the Lords’ names are you going to  _ protect _ your Emperor from thousands of miles away?”

 

“That role can be temporarily filled by Lord Kylo,” the Lord protector said before adding, “They seem to like each other enough last night.” the last bit was muttered to the Captain though a bit too loud for Hux not to hear. The Captain tried to muddle her laugh with a cough which only made her seem like she got a frog in her through more than a little tickle.

 

Hux let out a little sigh and ignored the comment, instead turning his attention back to the Knight who had gone very quiet. Lord Kylo cleared his throat before saying, “I did quite enjoy last night.” in little more than a whisper making Hux lean towards him a bit in order to hear.

 

“Well, it’s killing me at the moment.”

 

The Knight turned his head to look at Hux completely, pausing for a moment before asking so quietly that it was only between the two of them, “Do you even  _ remember  _ last night?”

 

Something caught in Hux’s throat then, making him choke down a little cough as a blush started to spread over his cheeks, “Perhaps now isn’t the best time to discuss … such matters.”

 

“Then when?” the Knight almost immediately countered.

 

The Emperor let out a heavy sigh, “You have utterly no tact.”

 

Before the Knight could counter, if he ever was going to, they arrived at the front gates. The large golden doors were slowly pushed into reveal the large palace that Hux had called home for most of his life. Made from limestone, the whole building looked nearly white, as well as the red banners hanging from anywhere they could be hung from, all marked with the Empire's insignia. Guards hustled around the courtyard  and the training grounds before one caught sight of Caesar and it was a ripple affect to go and greet her as well as the new shiny one.

 

“Come now,” Hux said, pulling his horse in the opposite direction of the larger crowd and push Lord Kylo to follow, “This is the only time I can get inside without being stopped every five steps for another greeting.” the Knight didn’t complain as Hux brought them over to the stubbles to drop off the horses before waving their way through the large kitchen and into a main dining hall.

 

Light shined in from both the windows and skylights all around the palace making candles unnecessary in most parts when the sun was still in the sky. Hux kept walking down one of the side halls and up a flight of stairs to another before finally coming to his room along with all the other’s.

 

Standing in front of his own room, he made a gesture to the one across from him, “Though it may not be prepared yet, you're room will be that one if you would like to settle in a bit.” The Knight merely nodded, which Hux took as a goodbye and stepped into his own room. He unclipped her cape and tossed it on the bed before starting to pull off his gloves when he stopped at the clicking close of his door. He turned slowly to see the Knight standing just in front of it with his helmet in his hands.

\--

The way the Emperor looked without his cape made Kylo wonder if he had it specially padded to make him look larger. Even after seeing him before without it, Kylo couldn’t help but wonder at how someone so small could be so ruthless. His thoughts were interrupted by the Emperor clearing his throat when Kylo hadn’t answered something he’d asked.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said.” 

 

Emperor Hux narrowed his eyes at him, “Do you mind? I’ve been in these clothes  _ far _ too long for comfort.”

 

It was a bit of a leap, but if the Emperor said so, “Very well.” Kylo mumbled as he stepped forward and hooked a finger around the belt and pulled him forward till he could get a good grip to undo it. Right as he went to unclasp the metal latch, the Emperor’s hands gripped onto his wrist, stopping him.

 

“What in the Lords’ names are you doing?!”

 

Kylo raised a brow at him, “Is this not what you asked for?”

 

Emperor Hux shook his head before pushing Kylo’s hands away from his waist but still held onto his wrist, “Not even close to what I asked of you,” He let out a little hysterical laugh before continuing, “I asked you to  _ leave _ , nothing near undressing me -hells, what made you think that?”

 

Kylo’s brow furrowed as he pouted, “You and you Imperial phasing.” he dropped his wrist back down to his sides, or tried to when the Emperor stopped him.

 

He looked back to the young Emperor’s face, now holding none of the anger and confusion it had before, “Well now, I never said I wanted you to stop, did I?” He pulled Kylo closer to him but his wrist, titling his face up just slightly to look him in the eye, “Unless, of course, that is you don’t want to.”

 

Kylo pulled one of his hands free before putting it on the Emperor’s side, “I thought you said this ‘ _ bounding _ ’ thing wasn’t like a marriage, Emperor.”

 

“Titles of for the court, and  _ our _ relationship can never be like a marriage -not a traditional one that is- you see where both men,  _ Kylo _ .” the name dripped off Hux’s tongue like honeysuckle. He didn’t even think twice before sweeping down to catch Hux’s lips with his own. It was nothing like before, better, far better, far more real and in the here and now. All Kylo could think about was the moment, the contact between himself and Hux, the sweetness of his lips and softness of his cheeks.

 

Yes, this was far better than the first.

 

\---

 

Caesar just got away from her men and into the palace when her way was blocked by a wall of solid chrome. After jumping at seeing her own reflection she looked up to where she guessed Phasma’s eyes would be if the Captain would have been helm-less. With a sigh, Caesar took a small step back as she crossed her arms and shook her head a little.

 

“Why don’t you just tie me up by the ankles and sink me in the sea.” She huffed getting a slight tilt of the head out of Phasma.

 

“What is that even suppose to mean?”

 

“You scared me half to death, I thought that would be pretty obvious with the whole sinking in the sea thing.” Caesar slowly started to taper off at the end till she just stood in front of Phasma with her hands on her hips. “You’ve  never heard that, I’m guessing.”

 

Phamsa nodded slowly at her, “Normal people simply say, ‘ _ you’ve scared the living daylights out of me _ ’ but that’s normal people.”

 

Caesar waved her off before starting to walk back the way she was going, around Phasma this time, “If you don’t need anything, I need to prepare for leaving tomorrow.”

 

The Captain looked around herself, judging the situation before spinning on her heel and following after Caesar, “About that, you truly trust two foreigners alone with your Emperor, the one giving you employment to  _ protect _ him?”

 

Caesar turned to look at her as she unstrapped her shoulder piece and started on the rest of her arm, “I believe the Emperor is a grown man and can take care of himself in his own home where he is surrounded by guard and servants that are all too willing to throw themselves in front of a blade to save his life.” She stopped and turned to her, “The battlefield, however, is unpredictable and  _ I _ , the Lord protector, like to scope it out for a day or so to study all of it’s hidden patterns and best moments to bring him into the fray without him getting hurt so he can focus on ending it as soon as possible.” 

 

Caesar pulled off the rest of her arm and held it under her arm as her free hand pulled off her breastplate, “Now, would you like to tell me how to do my job again, or am I able to retire to my room without any further distractions.”

 

Phamsa stood there, struck for a moment or so before she opened her mouth to say something right as another sound came from down the hall a ways. It sounded like a mix between a laugh and a scream making Caesar stutter in her steps to investigate it where Phasma stifled a laugh with a cough.

 

“I don’t know how much sleep you be getting with  _ that _ but you can try.”

 

Caesar sighed and stripped off the rest of her armor as she turned to look at Phasma once more, “Then what do you suggest I do, huh?”

 

Phasma contemplated for a few second before saying, “I have a few thoughts.” her smirk audible in her tone.

\--

The Captain’s  _ thoughts _ were more of the thoughts of a child but Caesar supposed it the best payback for keeping her awake she could get away with for throwing on Hux. Where she found herself next was sneaking down the hall to the Emperor’s room where most of the servant weren’t even allowed.

 

“I must say, you are surprisingly quiet for being so usually noisy.” Phamsa whispered as they neared the room, she had removed most of her own armor and discard it in Caesar room next to her own set.

 

Caesar turned and shushed her, “Hux is like a damn hawk when it comes to anything I do:  _ sees _ and  _ hears  _ **_all_ ** .”

 

Once outside of his door Caesar crouched down to peek through the keyhole and almost immediately wrenched herself away from it, holding back gages as she did so. Phasma covered her mouth with a hand to smother out her laughs which earned her glares from Caesar. The Captain pushed Caesar aside and peek through for herself finding the fearsome Emperor of the Arkanieson Empire sitting on Lord Kylo’s lap,  _ who _ she had known for being one of the most bashful people to existence, but now he was tearing the clothes off of one of the most powerful men to be alive and- 

 

Caesar pulled her away from the door, her complexion turned sickly and eyes now ten times more tired. “And you want his pants?”

 

“You’ll be a true soldier.”

 

Caesar sighed and rolled her eyes before opening the door as slowly and quietly as she could, peaking through the small crack to make sure they weren’t looking. She moved it slightly right as the Knight's hands moved to remove them, hoping to get in and out as fast as humanly possible. Phasma made a little noise behind her making her turn to shush her again, and right as she turned back something dark and oddly warm hit her straight in the face and blinded her.

 

The next thing she new  Phasma had her leaned up against a wall and was laughing her ass off as Caesar still stood blind. She grabbed up and took whatever it was from her face and held it up in front of herself to find that it was the exactly thing Phasma had wanted.

 

“Right in you fucking face, and he wasn’t even aiming.”

 

Caesar stared at the pants for a long moment before dropping them into Phasma’s arms, “I going to go scrub my face till it bleeds.”

 

“Oh it’s not that bad.” The Captain tried to comfort but Caesar only walked away. Phasma huffed and ran after her.

 

“At least he has a nice ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, go check out my Tumblr at Frackenart  
> feel free to talk :) or stuff


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not editing it, that's probably going to be the rest of the chapters actually so have fun with that, still posting whenever I can

A light knock on his door made Hux pull himself from the bed, stirring Kylo slightly from his shallow sleep. Tugging on his black silk robe, his tighten it loosely around his waist before moving over to door and opening it, giving the man on the other side a glare that made his shrink back into himself.

 

“What do you want?” Hux demand. The man behind the door jumped before shoving out a letter he held in his hand. The Emperor took it and looked it over before spitting out, “What is this then?” 

 

“Word from the Lord protector, you're greatness.” the man stuttered through bowing his head to try and hide the blush that had started to creep onto his cheeks.

 

He looked to the letter, shutting the door as he turned and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it before opening the letter and pulling out the parchment, giving it a quick once over. Kylo grumbled and reached out for him, wrapping himself around Hux’s waist in search of the heat he had just lost.

 

Hux carded a hand through the larger man’s dark hair, “And here I was hating the impending day wait before I could command my troops again.” he mumbled, just loud enough for Kylo to hear.

 

He hugged to Hux tighter before asking, “What do you mean by that?” voice still thick with sleep.

 

“It seems that we’ve been in this room from over a day with nothing to sustain ourselves.” he turned to look at Kylo, “I blame you fully for that.”

 

Kylo huffed out a little laugh, “Now that you mention it, I’m starving.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and stood up from the bd again, Kylo letting out a groan as he went. The Emperor trotted around the room, picking up all the mess they had made, piling up their clothes till he paused and looked back over to the Knight.

 

“Kylo?” The other looked over to him through his bangs with a hum. Hux continued, ignoring how the Kight’s ears peaked out from under his hair, “Where are my pants?”

 

The other choked out a laugh which landed him at the end of one of Hux’s glares. Kylo threw up his hands in defense, “I don’t know, I threw them … somewhere.”

 

Hux sighed, “You’re lucky I have more.”

 

“It’s a true shame you have to cover up such a cute ass, though.”

 

“Kylo!”

 

“What!”

 

\---

 

They had been standing stock still for over a night and a day, Caesar had nearly forgot to blink over the stretch of time, so focused on the line in front of her. She sat atop a fine white horse to make up for the height she didn’t have standing. Her armor also build to make her look bigger just like the Emperor’s cloaks and caps; the once gold plate now replaced with silver edging on the side of black, all bits fitting together like scales on a dragon but the helm had the face of a human framed with decorative silver swirls before dissipating into bright red feathers out the top to match her red shoulder cape. She was like a statue, one that thirst for blood on her sword.

 

Phamsa was next to her on a black horse with a matching set of armor that was only a few shades lighter than Caesar’s. She wore no helmet, white blond hair tied up in a ring of a braid that was mixed with red lace that blew in the wind behind her head matching the one that was tied to the hilt of her sword. Behind them was an army of hunger beast that had the bodies of men, all wanting to lunge forward and rip the throats from the enemy to bring home as a souvenir.

 

“ _ I don’t known what’s the bigger insult to them _ ,” Phamsa started to say, speaking in Reisty so only Caesar could understand, “ _ The fact that we’re fighting the people we came from or that we’re ware their full regalia to do so _ .”

 

Caesar huffed a laugh, “ _ They brought it on themselves once they decided to toss me to the winds _ .”

 

“ _ Here here _ !”

 

The knocked gauntlets with a little clunk that made Caesar turn just enough to see another armor clade figure moving toward them on a white horse, the troopers parting around him as if he was a rock in a river. Phamsa moved out of the way as as the Emperor came to stand at Caesar side.

 

“Anything new from the report?” 

 

Caesar shock her head, “No, they’ve just been standing there, I’m quite tempted to walk over and make sure their real.”

 

“Then why don’t we?” a voice came from behind them.

 

Before anyone could respond, Kight Kylo was in front of them, his horse trotting happily towards the opposing army as if it knew it couldn’t be killed. Hux merely sighed and followed waving for Caesar to join them -Phamsa bringing up the rear.

 

They didn’t even have to go the full way, someone from the other side -most likely either the second in command or so poor peasant they wanted to use as a meat shield, it’s always so hard to tell- leading their own small group. Caesar trotted past Kylo in order to be in the front, grumbling at he as she went which got a little laugh out of Hux.

 

Kylo turned to him, smiling under his helmet, “What this for then?”

 

“I just find it … rather entertaining when Caesar gets irritated,” Hux said,  eyes following after his Lord protector, “She’s like a small dog, gets all snippy when she thinks she’s not needed.”

 

Both groups stopped a few feet away for each other, standing there for a few second before Hux handed his reins to Knight Kylo and dropping off his horse followed by Caesar on foot. The leader of the other’s -an older women with hair that reached down to the back of her knees and wore a plain blue dress with a nice simple gold belt around her waist- looked to her side at what seemed to be a younger version of herself before giving a little nod and dropping down to meet the Emperor and her Lord protector, the girl following her.

 

She was shorter, yet still tried to look bigger than what her height was. The other girl was taller than Caesar but much shorter than Hux and wore a sort of light armor that Caesar sized up and huffed at. The older women talked to the young one, the only thing Hux could understand being ‘ _ Rey _ ’ which he suspected was her name.

 

He turned to Caesar and even without asking she started translating, “She’s telling little one there to keep poised but not too much so that we’d get ‘ _ finicky _ ’ the girl’s Rey and seems to be daugher if not just related to Queen Leia.”

 

“Queen Leia?” he huffed under his breath, “She’d gotten old from the last time I’ve seen her.”

 

“I must be in agreement with you on that one.”

 

Finally, the Queen turned to them and took a step forward, “Emperor, I glad you’ve given us the chance to talk-”

 

“Yes, so don’t waste my time with blabber.”

 

She was taken aback for a moment before continuing, gritting out, “Of course, I’ve seen enough bloodshed between us for a lifetime and that’s coming from an old woman such as myself.” She tried to humanizes herself but all Hux could focus on was her blabber and how Caesar was no longer pay any attention to the Queen. Instead she stared, squinting Rey who struggled under her look.

 

The rest of the conversation was muddled with Hux’s disinterest. He was about to say as much when Caesar hand was in his face holding something of a few centimeter from one of his eyes. He turned to find her holding a rather sharp arrow that was most definitely from the other side.

 

“Well then,” He scoffed before turning back to the Queen, “Here I thought you wanted to talk on peace.”

 

The Queen fummbled with her words, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water as she turned to Rey and gave her a pained look. Caesar stepped forward and took her replaced her shield with her bow, taking the arrow that nearly killed Hux and setting it up in the string. Pausing for a moment before looking up to the Queen and speaking in her own tongue.

\--

“For your crimes against the Empire and it Emperor you are to be put to trial here and now with  _ me  _ as your  _ judge _ .” Caesar’s last word dripped with venom as she raised her bow pulling back the string and about to releasing the arrow into the face of the gawking queen when the young girl next to her jumped in front.

 

“NO! Wait!” she yelled, waving her hands in the air and making Caesar roll her eyes, “Please! My Queen didn’t set up the trap, I did!”

 

“Rey, what are you talking about?!” the queen demanded, turning to the scared girl.

 

Sher swallowed before answering, “That man is a menasce, a tyrant that should be put down like the dog he is and I can stand by and you fail horrible to end the wars between us! I’m here to do something,  _ mother _ , and seeing as you haven’t done so since Ben left, let me!”

 

Caesar sighed and pointed her bow at the girl, “Very well, have fun being a martyr.” 

 

The queen yelled for her to stop but the arrow had already left her string. The next thing that happened was quite unexpected though. The Queen, without second thought, jumped in front of the arrow, landing it straight in her chest to her heart. The girl screamed and someone dropped down to grab her, another coming to grab the Queen before all of them returned back.

 

“YOU MONSTER!” the girl yelled, “YOU’LL HAVE YOUR DAY SOON THEN YOU THINK! I’LL COME FOR YOU AND YOU’LL NEVER SEE IT COMING!”

 

Caesar huffed and turned to Hux, he merely nodded to her. Turning to the troops, she raised a hand singled for them to stand down. Hux and all the others left to go back to the Empire as Caesar stayed back to station a few of the groups before having all else return. Caesar took one last looked at the other’s lands, watching for something, anything to spin around and shot at, something to paint the floor with it’s blood. But yet, there was nothing.

 

\---

 

Kylo mopped on the edge on Hux’s bed with his helmet in his hands. He felt almost selfish for feeling the way he did when he had something so fantastic at his fingertips, mostly literally. Hux moved about the room in front of him putting things away and going through the day’s papers for anything h could possibly yell at someone for -that seemed to be his favorite part.

 

He stopped quickly before turning to Kylo and asking, “Is everything alright?” as his hands still worked to pull his night shirt down over his head. 

 

Kylo looked up for a moment before turning back down to his helmet and tossing it to the other side of the room, “Something infuriating that I know you're going to look at me oddly for.”

 

Hux raised a brow at him, “Well, I’ve already got the look, might as well just spit out the rest.”

 

The Knight huffed a little laugh, rubbing at his face with a large hand, “As long as you hear me out completely and don’t start jumping to conclusion.”

 

With soft eyes, Hux scoffed and sat beside Kylo on the bed, laying a hand on his thigh, “I’d never jump to conclusions, that takes too much effort,” Kylo looked at him confused, “Jumping? A lot of energy goes into the action.” Kylo continued to look at him the same, “I’m very tired.”

 

Kylo let out a soft laugh, letting his head fall onto Hux’s shoulder, “The now deceased Queen of Reisty barbarians is actually … well,” he didn’t really known how to breach to topic and Hux’s finger in his hair was not helping him keep focused.

 

But Hux still pushed him on, “She’s actually what?”

 

“She’s my mother.”

 

His fingers stopped and Kylo immediately regretted telling he. He thought this was the end, he’d be tossed out on his ass because of this, Hux would risk war with the Eastern Nations over something like this. That is till Hux took Kylo’s hands between his hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead before wrapping his arm around him. It was odd how such a small man could seem so large like this, a cloak of warmth and, surprisingly, support.

 

“Are you alright?” Hux asked again, this time his tone comforting like a nice blanket.

 

Kylo leaned into his touch, “Honestly, I’m a bit jealous I wasn’t the one to strike her down, I’ve wanted to ever since I left that hell-hole of what she called a home.”

 

Hux laughed, “I must say I felt the same about my father,” He huffed a light laugh down in his chest, “Now look where he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr at Frackenart  
> feel free to talk :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the "last" one as of now, could possibly add more though in the future but as of now, I'm focusing on another story so don't wait up on that one.
> 
> Also, this one is again not edited

“THE LORD PROTECTOR’S GONE!”

 

The shouting of the head guardsmen snapped Hux’s head up from his work, eyes wide as he turned to where the sound had echoed down the hall. Racing out into the hall, Hux’s own guards held the older man by the arms as he struggled to move forward.

 

One turned to Hux and bowed before saying, “He’s gone mad, Sir. Yelling about your Lord protector.”

 

“Let him speak then.” he said waving off the other’s.

 

The man fell forward a bit before settling himself back on his feet and taking a small step closer to Hux, “My Emperor, Lord protector Caesar has gone missing. The men at the forward camp say that she had gone to survey a small area before returning to the citadel, but she never returned.”

 

Hux narrowed his eyes at the man, “Was there any parties sent out for her.”

 

The guardsmen swallowed, “No, Sir. the Reisty’s handled that for us.”

 

“What is that suppose to mean?!”

 

“The have her in a noose waiting for you.”

 

“Why must everyone yell about everything-” Kylo cut himself off as he saw all the shocked faces in front of him. He moved to stand next to Hux, grabbing him lightly around the top of his forearm before asking to only him, “What happened.”

 

“Caesar been captured.”

 

“The Captain has already started the trip to return to the front,” the guardsmen said quickly, “Your horses are ready if you wish to go yourself.”

 

“Of course!” Kylo said before, his grip on Hux’s arm becoming tighter as he started to pulled them down the hall towards the main doors, “We’ll head out now, there’s no need to wait if her life is in danger!”

 

Before Hux could get a single word out, he and Kylo were off, riding towards the front lines in an attempt to save the life of a woman who had protected his for more than half of his life. He was stunned that she had even been captured, unless this new Queen, the Rey girl, the true barbarian Queen was to never be underestimated. That is, if she lived past this day.

 

\---

 

Phasma had watched as the Reisties wheeled a cart out into the middle of the open field that would have been the battle field. They faced it towards them and started setting up some sort of platform with a raised bar that stood high above it. She was too busy trying to figure out where Caesar had went to even worry about it till something shiny caught her eye and made her turn towards the platform to see a figure stand on it.

 

From what Phasma could see, it was a short woman with her head held high in the air -whether that was from the rope around her neck or from pride, she couldn’t tell. Her hair flew around her head wildly as the wind whipped around her and it appeared she was only wearing greaves and boots. She went to the second on the field waved her hand around as she gestured for something.

 

“Telescope, now.” the man flinched at her words before handing over his telescope, pulling away from Phamsa as if she was going to bit him if he stayed any longer.

 

She raised the scope to her eye and focused on the figure, her face becoming slightly more clear. Scares cut across her nose and up through her left eye, right over the new bruise that had started to bloom over her eye. The armor she wore was the remnants of the set that had been worn by Caesar-

 

Phasma tore the scope from her eye and ran back to the spies, immediately grabbing the head spy by the scarf around her neck, “Give me your best bird!” she demanded.

 

The spy shrank in on herself slightly, “Of course, ma’am.”

\--

Her neck was starting to get sour, and her cheeks ached but the smile pissed off the little wench that had tied her up here -wherever here was. She was facing her front line, the girl had said she’d let her watch it burn if no one tried to get to Caesar first -then she’d have a hurt neck--whatever that meant. The line did look beautiful though, hate to be on the receiving ends of her mens’ swords, but if that’s how it ended, she could die happy.

 

Caesar closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air, the chill stinging her lungs but making he feel more and more confident where she stood, “Lovely day to live, isn’t it?” Caesar asked as the girl walked up onto the platform with her. Even with her eyes closed she knew the look on the others face, the scowl that etched it’s way onto too young of cheeks.

 

“If I have my way, you’ll do no such thing.” she spit out.

 

Caesar cracked one eye open to look at her, “Then it’s quite a lovely day to die,” She closed her eyes again as she tilted her head towards the girl, “Now isn’t it?”

 

The girl growled -like an actual hound- before turning and barking orders for her men to fall back to the front lines and tell her only if there was word that had to do with the war and what was going on right now. Caesar scoffed at her and earned another glare that did little to warn her against her further onslaught of laughter. It was hard not to when a pup was trying to act the part of a wolf.

 

“It's funny how you think speaking faster than you normally would, would cause me to not understand you.”

 

The girl narrowed her eyes at her, “I’ve been wondering that myself,” she muttered to herself, “Why is it that you wear our armor and speak our language yet you don’t stand with us?”

 

Caesar looked at her fully this time, “You would have had to ask you Queen about that, how she traded me for a peace treaty with the Emperor and his son, that peace that only lasted two years before you're Queen acted again and nearly kill the said son and started a five year war between us and I was forced to take the life of my own family.”

 

The girl face relaxed slightly as she took in the information, something akin to pity appearing on her face making Caesar turn away with a snarl, “You didn’t have to kill them, you could have come back, back to you're queen and you're people-”

 

“They weren’t my people and she lost the right to be my Queen once she handed me over as a ‘please leave us alone’ gift.” Caesar held her head higher in the air, “I sever the Empire now, they accept me and treat me as an equal, if not better, and never tossed away like the second child someone never wanted.”

 

The girl was about to bite back at her with something when one of her guards called her attention to the group of horsemen racing towards them. She called for the headsmen to be ready at the lever but a loud yell stopped her, making her turn to the group instead.

 

“HEATHEN!” a woman, Phamsa, called out almost making Caesar jump a good foot in the air. Everything else moved so fast it was hard to comprehend; first, the girl shouted for the headsmen to drop Caesar making her reach a hand up to grab at the rope around her neck, second, a hatchet cut through the rope just between her arms killing the pressure on her neck, and finally, she found herself face to face with the girl struggling to get the blade of the hatchet anywhere near her neck.

 

“If I’m the  _ heathen _ then you're all WARHOUNDS!”

 

Caesar pushed in even closer to her, crowding over her like a feral dog, “I  _ love  _ it!”

 

The girl pushed Caesar off of her for a split second, just enough time for her to move out from under the other and pull herself away to dash back to her own men -the ones that hadn’t been killed by Phasma and Kylo that it- and back behind her safety. Looking back only once to see Caesar smiling at her with blood coating her teeth and running down her chin like she had ripped through flesh with them.

 

Her attention was drawn back to the here and now when Hux’s hand held her around her forearm and pulled her back up to her feet, giving her a once over before asking, “How do you feel.”

 

“Blood-thirsty.”

 

Hux sighed with a little laugh, “I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

 

\---

 

Caesar and Phamsa danced together as Hux studied to map of the surrounding area the spies had been able to draw up fast for the battle. Clapping and some sort of old song filled the air as the two women twirled around each other with large smiles on their faces, the light of the setting sun making them look like gods of old come back to life as they took each other’s hands and skipped in a circle around one of the many camp fires.

 

Kylo watched, with little interest in the move and seemed to be listening more than anything. His brow scrunching up a little as he focused making Hux huff out a little laugh. The Knight turned to glare at him but whatever sharp edge he tried to put into it fell short. Kylo pulled down the sheet that covers the opening of the tent they stood in before skirting around the table to stand close to Hux’s side.

 

“What are you finding so enjoyable?”

 

Hux looked up to him for a moment with a smile before turning back to the map, “I just find it … cute when you can’t understand things.”

 

Kylo scoffed, “You think I can’t understand them?”

 

“I  _ known _ you can’t understand them, the look on your face alone is proof enough.”

 

The Knight was silent for a moment, “Would you tell me what their singing then?”

 

Hux looked up to him, too soft of a smile spreading over his face. A bright pink flush spread over Kylo’s cheek as he pushed himself into Hux’s shoulders as if he could hide himself. Hux laughed once more before answering, “It’s nothing to get embarrassed on, roughly, it all translates  to ‘ _ drink from me _ ’, essentially showing off.”

 

Kylo huffed in acknowledgment, wrapping his arms around Hux’s middle, “Makes sense, Caesar deserves to show off a little.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

A stretch of silence passed between them as Hux turned back to the map and Kylo squeezed to him even tighter. Only when it started getting difficult to breath did Hux finally speak up, turning as much as he could to look at Kylo with a raised brow. Kylo looked back at him like he was a wounded puppy.

 

With a sigh Hux ask, yet again, “ _ Yes _ ?”

 

Kylo swallowed, he seemed to shrink down as he asked, “What if it had been you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Who was almost hung.”

 

Hux scoffed at him as she shock his head, “Not even close dear, if anything I would have been struck dead with the arrow Caesar had snatched out of the air.”

 

Kylo whined and snuggled in closer to Hux, warm breath tickling his neck as Kylo spoke, “Don’t talk so casually about your death, it frightens me.”

 

Hux sighed and turned away from the map and to Kylo, grabbing the sides of his face and looking him directly in the eye. “There is nothing to be afraid of. As long as Caesar stands, no one could even get close to killing me, and now I have you to protect me as well. Don’t I?”

 

Kylo nodded making Hux lean in a place a small soft kiss on his lips but not able to take anything any further when they got interrupted by Caesar pushing through the makeshift-sheet door. She wore a huge smile over her face. Looking at Hux expectedly, Caesar didn’t even mind the fact Kylo was still confused about the loss of Hux’s lips.

 

“Pardon,” She huffed, “Question for you Emperor-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Caesar raised a brow, “Is that for-”

 

“ _ Yes _ . Why must I continue to repeat myself today?”

 

Her face lit up, “I’ll start planning right away. We’ll be in their territory by the morning.”

 

“Very well, Caesar, now if you’d excuse us.” Hux gestured between himself and Kylo who was no glaring at the Lord protector. She gave a bow before appearing to skip back to her own devices with the permission to kill held loosely on her tongue. 

 

Hux sighed again and fell into Kylo’s arms with more dramatics then need be, hand over his forehead and eyes closed, “The war hasn’t even started yet and I’m already feeling stressed to all hells.” He cracked one of his eyes open, “If only there was something or someone that could help me with such a thing.”

 

Kylo smirk down at him, “I might have something for that.” He reached down and sweeped Hux up off his feet before strutting over to the bunk room, both laughing like they knew something that everyone else didn’t.

 

\---2 years later---

 

Their bed was warm, even with most of the sheets on the floor. The curtains draw half over the window, only moving them with the sun as it shifted. Hux had all of his work sent to their room -all of which was sprawled out on his desk- and Kylo hadn’t left their bed in a week since Caesar and Phasma were down on the front lines.

 

Hux sat at his desk, scribbling a few things out. His robe hanging loose off his shoulders as he mulled over the papers. Red hair falling loose from the bun he twisted it into and cascading down over his shoulders. Kylo could honestly just lay there and watch the sun slowly drift over Hux’s smooth back for the rest of his life, though he’d like it more if he could see the faces Hux always makes when he focuses. The cute little scrunch in his nose and the way his brows creased in the middle, the same way he looks at Kylo when he does something … less than mature.

 

“Armitage?” He sighed as he stretch out on the bed. He only got a little hum in response, “Why don’t you come back to bed for a while.”

 

“Because I just spend three days in bed, a war can’t be won without working for it, dear.”

 

Kylo groaned, “But that’s what you have Caesar and Phasma for, you deserve a little break every now and then.”

 

Hux finally turns to look at him with a flat expression, “Three days, Kylo. And if anyone deserves a break it would  _ be _ Caesar or Phamsa, they’ve been out in the field for at least a month now.”

 

Kylo groaned louder, tossing himself around on the bed till he laid on the end of it with all the blankets wrapped around himself, “Three days isn’t long enough.”

  
  


“It was perfectly enough for Caesar.” Hux countered.

 

“Hux, she doesn’t count, she’s a bloodthirsty beast that love a fight.”

 

“True!” Caesar called from the hall as she walked past the door.

 

Hux’s head shot up, “You’ve come back?” He asked rising from his chair and moving to the door, “What word do you have?”

 

“Hux, you can’t leave this conversation.” Kylo warned.

 

The other moved towards the door readjusting his robe, “Yes I can, and I am right now.”

 

When he moved into the hall, Kylo could hear a loud gasp from Caesar before her saying, “Sir, you seem a little underdressed.”

 

Kylo laughed at her sudden bashfulness only to hear Hux scoff and say, “Caesar you’ve walked in on my in more … indecent positions, this is nothing.”

 

“I’d like to see you in one of this ‘ _ indecent positions _ ’!” Kylo called from the bedroom.

 

Caesar’s laugh was followed by a loud slap and a small, “Sorry, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, go check out my Tumblr at Frackenart  
> feel free to talk :) or stuff


End file.
